my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sick
' "Sick" '''is the second episode of Season 3 of ''The Walking Dead. Plot Synopsis After the traumatic event of Hershel losing his leg after he was bitten, the prisoners that have been hiding out in the broom closet of the cafeteria come out, noticeably uneducated about the apocalypse. They mention that they had been locked in the broom closet when 'riots' broke out by one of the guards, Tomas being given a pistol to protect the three. Daniel and company initially leave the prisoners be, taking Hershel back to Cell Block C. Upon leaving Hershel to Inês and the rest, Gonçalo points Inês' Rifle at the corridor as he sees the prisoners following them. A standoff occurs, and soon Daniel intervenes. The 6 of them go outside, the prisoners are in disbelief over Daniel's group being able to kill "at least 50 bodies." They also show they'd never known that only the damage and/or destruction to the brain will kill a walker, as well as the fact that a bite is not needed to turn. Soon, Tomas begins demanding that the prisoners be let back into cell block C, due to their having been in the prison longer. Kiko instead demands that Tomas' group abstain. Daniel and Tomas eventually make a deal: In exchange for half of the prisoners' food supplies, Daniel, Kiko, Caramelo, and Gonçalo shall help clear out a different Cell Block. First, Daniel and company take half of the supplies back to Cell Block C. The group of 7 then begins to go over what they have to fight with. In the beginning of the clearing, the prisoners have poor fighting technique against the walkers, focusing more on the stomach than on the head. However, they eventually get in the habit of striking the brain. In the middle of fighting, however, Big Tiny ends up being scratched in the back of his shoulder, a part that couldn't be amputated. A short argument ensues over what to do with him, only to be interrupted abruptly when Tomas savagely kills Big Tiny. Meanwhile, Maggie, Beth and Inês are busy trying to assist Hershel. Fábio had been put to the task of making sure Hershel doesn't come back if he doesn't make it. Mariana and Ruth, having been assigned to organizing the food, instead return with a small amount of medical supplies that he obtained from the infirmary, albeit a risky move to go on their own. They claim that they killed two walkers each, which only worries Sophia for Ruth's safety. Daniel and Gonçalo have agreed to kill Tomas given the first wrong move. Arriving near the destination Cell Block, Daniel tells Tomas to open only one of the double doors. However, Tomas doesn't listen, instead opening both doors at once, resulting with the walkers pouring into the room. During the fighting, Tomas takes a swing at a walker, killing it but in the process takes another swing at Kiko. Tomas then pushes a walker into Daniel, attempting to get him killed. Gonçalo, fortunately, steps in and kills it. Within moments, the walkers are all killed, and a short discussion leads to Daniel slicing Tomas' head in two with his machete. Andrew retaliates by attacking with his baseball bat, only to be knocked down easily by Kiko. He then runs into the corridor, which has now been cleared, and Caramelo tells the group that he'll take care of him. After Caramelo ends up chasing Andrew into an enclosed yard of walkers, he shuts and locks the barred gate behind Andrew, leaving him inside of the space. Andrew pleads with Caramelo to let him in, but Caramelo coldly refuses. He closes the inside door behind him, and all that is heard from Andrew is screams of terror. Inês and Diana request that Cristiana comes with them outside. They reveal that they wish to select a female walker to practice a C-Section on, knowing that if Hershel even survives, he won't be able to help Cristina deliver the baby, and that she may have to perform a C-Section. Cristiana distracts the rest of the walkers, giving Diana and Inês time to drag the female walker in. As they begin their dissection of the female walker, someone is watching them from the woods. Maggie sits with Hershel to watch him as he sleeps, after a few minutes she finds that he's stopped breathing. Sophia then performs a successful CPR on him. Caramelo then comes back to Daniel, Kiko and Gonçalo, telling them that he was caught by walkers. Daniel and Gonçalo believe that it was for the best. Upon returning to their group, Daniel, Kiko, Caramelo and Gonçalo find a now-unresponsive Hershel inside the crowd. Sitting alongside Hershel, they eagerly await the man's fate. Hershel's eyes open, to which Maggie and Beth begin to cry tears of relief. Daniel and Mariana begin to talk in one of the catwalks outside. Daniel says they'll begin to clean out the bodies the next day, wich Mariana responds by saying it'll give them space to do "whatever we do these days". Mariana says that today was a good day, ending the episode with a close-up of the prison. Deaths *Big Tiny *Tomas Trivia *Last appearance of Tomas. *Last appearance of Big Tiny. *Johanne does not appear in this episode. *This episode's cover features Tomas' death. *This was the first episode to air on Dish Network following their agreement with AMC Networks. Category:Episodes